Love Today
by Bulecelup
Summary: Gary tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Ash, dan Ash akan selalu mengikuti bayangannya dari belakang. mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama-sama....


**Title: **Love Today

**Pair: **Gary O. x Ash K. / ShigeruSatoshi / ShiShi / Palletshipping

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Warnings: **OOC/AUish

**© Pokémon **belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku sangat membencimu."

Kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Gary Oak, cucu satu-satunya dari Professor Oak. Kata-kata tajam dan sangat menusuk itu dia ucapkan kepada seorang anak-laki-laki yang duduk lemas tak berdaya ditanah, anak itu menangis ketika mendengar perkataan Gary.

"Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan diriku, Ash, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa."

Perkataan Gary makin lama makin terdengar menusuk, Ash hanya bisa diam sambil mengigir bibir bagian bawahnya, dia sebenarnya ingin menangis, tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya karena kalau dia menangis, Gary akan semakin senang mengata-ngatainya.

Ash melihat Gary berbalik arah, dan berjalan menjauhinya. Pergi meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan dia tak mengatakan selamat tinggal. "Ja...jangan...jangan tinggalkan aku, Gary..." ucapnya dengan lirih, akhirnya air matanya pecah juga, tangis tak tertahankan itu langsung jatuh berantakan.

Ash merasa sangat terpukul dan hancur, Gary...orang yang dia hormati, orang yang selalu dia ikuti, dan orang yang dia cintai... telah membuangnya seperti itu. Memang, selama ini persahabatan mereka bisa dibilang... _'aneh._'....mengapa? karena mereka adalah _Rival _yang saling ingin menjatuhkan satu-sama lain dengan cara yang jujur, dan hal itu secara tak langsung telah membuat mereka akrab. Sangat _akrab. _

Mengapa Gary sekarang membuangnya? Bukankah selama ini pertemanan mereka baik-baik saja? Bukankah pertarungan mereka selama ini selalu baik? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertanyaan itulah yang kini bergerumul didalam pikiran Ash, sungguh dia tak mengerti...

"Gary....tolong kembali..."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

-Setahun kemudian-

Ash melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam PokéLeague, disinilah tempat pertarungan terakhirnya melawan pokémasters, Ash terlihat sangat bersemangat, begitupun juga dengan Pokémon kepercayaannya, Pikachu. Yang sedang bertengger diatas pundaknya.

"Ash! Kau jalan terlalu cepat, santailah sedikit!" ucap Misty, yang berjalan mengikuti Ash dari belakang bersama Brock. Mereka berdua nampaknya memaklumi saja tingkah laku salah satu _teammate_ termuda mereka.

Ash berjalan semakin jauh kedepan, hingga Misty dan Brock tidak kelihatan lagi dibelakangnya. "Kau juga senang, iya bukan Pikachu? Tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk menjadi pokémaster!" ucap Ash sambil menepuk kepala tikus listriknya itu.

Tak lama dia berjalan, mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berada didepannya, dan dari kerumunan orang itu keluarlah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat tua, berbaju _longsleeve_ warna ungu, dan memakai sneakers warna kuning. Mata Ash terbalak ketika dia menyadari siapakah orang itu....

Gary....

"...dia..." Gary yang telah menghilang dari hadapan Ash setahun yang lalu. Kini dia melihatnya kembali, orang yang mungkin _pernah _dia cintai. Ash diam terpaku, tak bergerak kemana-mana, menatap sosok Gary yang terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan banyak orang.

Gary tak banyak berubah, matanya yang berwarna hijau lentik, kulit putihnya, rambut pendeknya, dan gaya berpakaiannya. Dia sama sekali tak berubah...

"Ash!" teriakan Misty membahana kemana-mana, membuat Ash tersadar kembali. Gary yang berada di kejauhan sepertinya mendengar teriakan Misty yang memanggil nama Ash, remaja itu nampak sedang mencari asal suara itu. Dan dia menemukannya,

Ash....

Gary mencoba untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang melingkarinya, dia ingin berlari untuk menjangkau Ash yang berada didepan matanya... "Minggir! Ash... Ash....!!" teriaknya, dengan harapan membuat orang-orang itu menyingkir dari jalannya.

Misty dan Brock akhirnya bisa menjangkau Ash yang masih diam terpaku. "Kau ini! Jangan terlalu semangat begitu dong, nyusahin aja deh!" keluh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ha-ha-ha... sabar aja, pelan-pelan...supaya bisa cuci mata..." Brock mah santai aja, matanya 'beredar' kemana-mana melihat para gadis cantik lalu lalang.

"................." Ash masih diam saja, melihat Gary yang berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang dikejauhan... ketika dia melihat kalau Gary telah berhasil keluar dari sana dan sedang berjalan kearahnya, Ash langsung pergi lari kearah lain, karena Ash mendadak berlari, Pikachu sampai jatuh terjumpal ketanah.

"ASH!" teriak Gary, dia berlari untuk mengerjar Ash, namun dia langsung ditahan oleh Misty dan Brock. "Gary Oak! Apa yang kau lakukan Disini!?" sahut gadis itu, amarah sangat terlihat dimatanya.

"Minggir! Aku harus mengejar Ash!" Gary ingin cepat-cepat mengejar Ash yang berlari masuk kedalam hutan, namun Misty dan Brock masih menghalanginya.

Brock memegang pergelangan tangan Gary, mencegah remaja itu untuk lari pergi. "Jangan ganggu dia! Kami sudah tahu apa yang kau perbuat padanya, lebih baik kau jangan menganggunya lagi!" kata Brock, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Gary dengan cukup kuat.

"Kalian....Kalian tidak mengerti! Sekarang, minggir!" Gary melempar pokéball nya ke tanah, dan munculah Pokémon kebanggaannya, Arcanine, Pokémon tipe api yang berwujud seperti macan besar. Gary langsung menaiki pokémonnya itu untuk pergi dari cengkraman Misty dan Brock, dan langsung masuk kedalam hutan untuk mengejar Ash.

"Kita harus menghentikannya!" ucap Misty, yang mau mengeluarkan pokémonnya juga untuk mengejar Gary, namun Brock menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja, Misty..." ucap pemuda itu.

Misty terlihat kesal mendengar omongan Brock. "Mengapa?! Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Brock!?" teriak gadis itu dengan _high-pitch._

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kita membiarkan mereka berdua untuk menyelesaikannya..." ucap Brock. Misty langsung diam. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar Gary.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ash berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, berusaha untuk menjauhi '_sesuatu'_ yang sebenarnya ingin dia raih, yang dia inginkan... namun hatinya mengatakan kalau dia harus meninggalkan semua itu, melupakan kenangan pahit yang telah menggerogoti perasaannya selama ini.

"Hhh....." Ash yang sudah tak kuat untuk berlari berhenti untuk menyandarkan badannya disebuah pohon _willow _besar, dia sudah tak peduli dimanakah dia berada saat ini, yang dia pikirkan hanya satu... berlari menjauhi Gary sejauh yang dia bisa.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Terakhir kali dia menangis ialah saat Gary pergi meninggalkannya, setahun yang lalu...selama itu Ash tak pernah sekalipun menangis, tak pernah sama sekali... dia selalu mengunci semuanya didalam hatinya, merasakan kesedihan dan kepahitan seorang diri.

"Me...Mengapa...kau harus...kau harus datang kembali..." kaki Ash kehilangan kekuatannya, dia langsung jatuh ke tanah. Ash menangis terisak-isak, air mata yang selama ini dia tahan telah tumpah semua, dan dia menyesali hal itu.

Sementara itu, Arcanine, sedang mengendus-ngendus tanah, mencari bau Ash. Arcanine berjalan kearah depan, Gary yakin kalau Ash berada tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia memasukan Arcanine kembali kedalam Pokéball, dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh pokémonnya tadi.

Dan dia menemukannya, Ash yang duduk dibawah pohon rindang sambil menangis, remaja itu berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangannya, namun air matanya tetap saja jatuh, tak berhenti.

"....Ash?" ucap Gary dengan lembut. Ash mengetahui suara siapakah itu, itu adalah suara Gary... dan dia melihat sosok Gary keluar dari semak-semak yang berada didepannya, Ash mencoba untuk lari lagi, namun entah mengapa kakinya sangat susah untuk digerakan.

"Tidak, jangan pergi lagi, Ash..." mata _emerald-green_ Gary terpaku kepada sosok Ash yang tak berdaya dan menangis, sama seperti waktu itu, setahun yang lalu... Gary perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan mendekati Ash.

Ash memejamkan matanya, dia tak ingin melihat Gary... "Pergi!! Pergi!! Jangan...jangan ganggu aku lagi...aku tak ingin melihatmu...!!!" teriaknya, mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Namun Gary tetap melangkah maju, sama sekali tidak berhenti.

"Saat itu kau tidak mengerti, Ash... kau masih sangat muda... Ash, dengarkan aku..." Gary perlahan-lahan duduk dihadapan Ash, dan mencoba untuk meraih tangannya. Namun Ash dengan cepat menepis tangan Gary.

"Pergi...!! aku bilang pergi...!! kenapa kau harus kembali lagi, kenapa aku harus melihatmu lagi!? Kau telah membuangku!" teriak Ash, dia berharap kalau Gary akan segera pergi meninggalkannya, namun ternyata pemikirannya itu salah.

Gary mengengam kedua pergelangan tangan Ash dengan kuat, mata Ash langsung terbalak ketika dia merasakan kalau kedua tangannya dicengkram dengan kuat. Dia melihat Gary yang menatapnya dengan sangat dalam, mata _emerald-green _itu... entah sudah beraapa lama dia tak melihatnya...

"Dengarkan aku, Ash!" teriak Gary. Mata Ash terbalak, dia berhenti meronta setelah Gary meneriakinya. "Ash... aku...aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena... karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti dirku... dari dulu kau selalu mengikuti jejakku, mengikuti langkah yang aku pijak... kapankah kau akan mencari jalanmu sendiri, Ash? Aku mengatakan hal-hal jahat padamu untuk membuatmu menjauh... agar tak menjadi seperti diriku, yang hina-dina ini..." Gary terlihat ingin menangis, namun dia menahannya...

Ash melihat seorang pemuda yang selalu dia impikan dan dia hormati perlahan-lahan jatuh, Ash langsung memeluk Gary, membiarkan remaja yang tubuhnya lebih besar daripada dia itu untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas pundaknya yang kecil.

"Selama ini.... selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan diriku...bagaimana bisa aku berkata hal sekejam itu padamu, Ashy.... maaf..." Gary mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dia berusaha untuk tak menangis dihadapan Ash.

Ash terlihat ragu, dia ingin sekali mempercayai semua omongan Gary. Namun dia merasa sangat kesal dan marah atas perlakuan Gary padanya setahun yang lalu... tapi pada akhirnya, Ash tahu kenyataan yang berada dibalik semua itu.

Ash lalu mengusapkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut dipunggung Gary, berharap hal itu dapat membuatnya nyaman.... "Gary..." bisiknya dengan pelan. "Sudah hentikan... kau tahu aku selalu percaya padamu, selamanya... sekarang...jangan berkata apa-apa lagi...sudah cukup..."

Sesuai dengan perkataan Ash, Gary tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memendamkan wajahnya didada Ash, dan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh pemuda bertubuh kecil yang teramat dia cintai itu...

Membiarkan kesunyian untuk berbicara, dan memberitahukan isi perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu... selalu, dan selalu...."

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Last Impression, **_**Two-Mix**_)

**MATTGASM:** er...Read and Review? *_meluk bantal guling_*


End file.
